Munchlax
/ |dexgalar=260 |evointo=Snorlax |gen=Generation IV |species=Big Eater Pokémon |type=Normal |metheight=0.6 m |imheight=2'00" |metweight=105.0 kg |imweight=231.5 lbs. |ability =Pickup Thick Fat |dw=Gluttony |body=12 |color=Black |male=87.5 |evo= }} Munchlax (Japanese: ゴンベ Gonbe) is a -type Baby Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. It is known for its very high appetite and eats anything edible except for Pokémon and humans. Biology Physiology Munchlax has a teal-colored body with a cream-colored spot on its chest. Its round head is teal in the top half and cream on the bottom half. It has big, round eyes and large pointy ears. It has five-fingered hands and cream-colored feet with three clawed toes. Natural abilities Munchlax has the same abilities as Snorlax, only it is much weaker. It can learn many different moves with TMs such as Solar Beam, Thunder, Focus Punch, and Brick Break. Evolution Munchlax evolves into Snorlax with a high friendship level. Game Info In Pokémon Black and White Version in Driftveil City a man will trade you a Munchlax for a Cinccino. You can also breed Snorlax with Full Incense attached. Locations Side Game Locations Pokédex Entries Side Game Data |number=027 |pokemon=Munchlax |group=Normal |fieldmove=None |pokeassist=Normal |entry=It thrashes around to attack. |hp=? |onsight=Partner Pokémon (special reaction)}} Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |[[Snatch]]|—|—|10|Dark|Status|Clever|1|0}} |[[Recycle]]|—|—|10|Normal|Status|Clever|1|0}} 50 |[[Snatch]]|—|—|10|Dark|Status|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |[[Whirlpool]]|15|70|15|Water|Special|Beauty|0}} Breeding Generation VII= ◊|Charmander, Charmeleon, Charizard, Squirtle, Wartortle, Blastoise, Nidoking, Cubone, Marowak, Lickitung, Rhydon, Snorlax, Totodile, Croconaw, Feraligatr, Flaaffy, Ampharos, Slowking, Larvitar, Pupitar, Tyranitar, Treecko, Grovyle, Sceptile, Marshtomp, Swampert, Loudred, Exploud, Aggron, Cranidos, Rampardos, Lickilicky, Rhyperior, Druddigon|40|100|20|Fighting|Physical}} |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= *|Charmander, Rhyhorn, Chikorita|—|100|20|Fighting|Physical|Tough|2}} Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= Sprites Appearances Anime In the anime, Munchlax first appeared in Destiny Deoxys, where it evolved into a Snorlax to stay afloat in the Block Bot flood, making it the first Generation IV Pokémon to appear in the anime. May currently owns a Munchlax, which she captured in Berry, Berry Interesting. A trainer named Kylie owns a Munchlax, which was seen in A Full Course Tag Battle!. *Professor Burnet's Munchlax Trainers with a Munchlax *May *Kylie *Professor Burnet Manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga, Diamond owns a Munchlax, which was his first Pokémon and is often seen eating with him. In Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure!, a Collector, Ruin Maniac, Psychic and Galactic Grunt are all searching for a Munchlax, which is said to be very rare. Its Pickup ability takes Hareta's Pokédex but Munchlax returns it later. Trivia *Despite being a Generation IV Pokémon, it appeared in the anime during Generation III. *Munchlax is one of the 16 Pokemon to be made into a puppet in Japan. *In Super Smash Bros., Munchlax is one of the Pokémon that can be freed from Poké Balls. During this time, instead of using a move, it uses its Pickup Ability to eat dropped items. Origin Etymology *Munchlax's name is a combination of munch and relax. Gallery 446Munchlax_DP_anime.png 446Munchlax_DP_anime_2.png 446Munchlax_DP_anime_3.png 446Munchlax_DP_anime_4.png 446Munchlax_DP_anime_5.png 446Munchlax_DP_anime_6.png 446Munchlax_DP_anime_7.png 446Munchlax_Dream.png 446Munchlax_Pokemon_Ranger_Shadows_of_Almia.png 446Munchlax_Pokemon_Ranger_Guardian_Signs.png 446Munchlax_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Time_and_Darkness.png 446Munchlax_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Sky.png 446Munchlax_Pokemon_Battle_Revolution.png 446Munchlax_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg 446Munchlax Pokémon HOME.png MunxlaxSprite.png| ShinyMunxlaxSprite.png| Munchlax-GO.png Category:Small Pokémon Category:Baby Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut Category:Mammal Pokémon